kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Tweedledum/Story
Before Kiddy Grade (Memories) Tweedledee and Tweedledum were born to a noble family, who supported marriage and kids being born between noble and ordinary people. They are the last of the family's bloodline. This is due to the colony where their family was being attacked and made to explode, killing everyone. Whether Tweedledee and Tweedledum were there too but survived, or were away during that time is not mentioned. Kiddy Grade Tweedledum is first shown in episode two, where he's leaving the GOTT with his sister in their regular clothes, passing both Éclair and Lumiere and also Alv and Dvergr. After they left the building Lumiere makes a remark about those were E.S members of the S-class and higher ranked than them, though it isn't exactly stated which of the two E.S teams she meant or if she meant both. Tweedledum, together with his sister, is also mentioned by Eclipse in the same episode as Eclipse wanted to give the mission, which later goes to Alv, Dvergr, Lumiere, Éclair and Armbrust, to the twins. He isn't shown or mentioned again until episode eight, where he and Tweedledee end up joining forces with Éclair and Lumiere on a mission, after finding out that both teams had been given the same mission, not really to his liking as he believes that he and his sister doesn't need help. This mission involves taking care of a group that's shipping off illegal material. The four plus Armbrust are then seen in the La Muse where Lumiere and Tweedledee decided to join their abilities to get the needed information. . Tweedledum isn't seen saying anything, only frowning, until after Lumiere and his sister got the information wanted and Armbrust comments that their abilities could also be used for bad things to which he said that he couldn't talk for Lumiere, but his sister would only use her abilities for what is right, only to get rebuked by Armbrust. The four infiltrate the groups headquarters and call Eclipse for an official arrest authorization which doesn't get answered. After Éclair jumps into action, as she couldn't wait for Eclipse to answer, he, Lumiere and Tweedledee also go into action. While separated taking care of the cyborgs Tweedledum gets reminded by his sister that he should restrain himself, as they were important evidence. Tweedledum still goes and destroys one of the robots and apologize to his sister that he couldn't change it with that one, only to get rebuked by Tweedledee for calling her sister. Sometime later, off-screen, he joined with his sister again and took care of the criminals, who ended up detonating the Geo-sort-bomb. He and his sister try to get the bomb under control, using their joint ability: Windstoß, while Tweedledee also sends Éclair and Lumiere the message to take the criminals and evidence and to leave, before everything blows up as Tweedledum and Tweedledee did not have enough power to keep the bomb from blowing up for much longer. As the situation gets critical, and Tweedledum says that he wished that Viola and Cesario were there, as those two could have easily take care of the bomb thanks to their abilities, Éclair and Lumiere show up, surprising the twins, even more when they learn that the two C-class member did send all the evidence and the criminals with the space ship to where they had planned to bring them. This leads Tweedledum to ask why they didn't go with them, only to get more surprised when Alv is the one who answers and asks the twins just what did they do this time, as she walked to get into position next to Tweedledum, while her partner (Dvergr) takes her position next to Tweedledee and tells them to leave if they don't want to be absorbed too. The twins agree and jump back as the other two E.S members start to absorb the whole energy of the bomb. Later Tweedledum is seen watching his sister thank Alv. He isn't seen again until episode 11, were he and his sister learned about Éclair and Lumiere having left the GOTT, he didn't say anything but seemed surprised/shocked about it. The next time he is shown is in episode 14 where he and his sister have the mission to go after Éclair and Lumiere. In this episode he and his sister have been ordered to inject a Virus into the systems of Donnerschlag and La Muse/Wirbelwind. In the beginning, after Éclair and Lumiere left their ship, the twins show up and enter the space ship of their former allies. Tweedledum easily notices his sisters uneasiness with their mission, leading him to ask if maybe they shouldn't do it. The twins still go through with their mission and are later seen again in their own space ship on the way back. Tweedledum, who's holding the item that's holding the Virus, asks his sister if she believes she handled the situation right as she talked to Éclair and Lumiere as people could easily check her memories, only to have his sister telling him to get the Virus out of her sight and being told what kind of Virus it actually is. In episode 15 he is first seen with his sister in their office, where he's telling her that she should cheer up, because his sister was still down from their last mission (episode14).He also tells her that he'll be by her side, no matter what happened. As Lumiere's and Éclair's attack on the GOTT starts, it's shown that the twins left their office to face off against their former co-workers. Tweedledum and his sister are seen stopping Éclair in an elevator shaft. Tweedledum flat out calls Éclair a "Traitor" and says that she should never have come back. After his sister told Éclair that she should surrender and no harm will come to her, Tweedledum also states that that is when Éclair can pressure Eclipse to lift the purge order. As Éclair fled he and his sister follow her, with him a floor above the two girls, destroying the ceiling above Éclair to slow her down/ to get her to stop, this chase goes on for some time. Tweedledumscreenshot19.png|Tweedledum destroying the ceiling Tweedledumscreenshot20.png|Tweedledum kepping Éclair from moving further with the help of Magnetfeld He later joined his sister off-screen chasing after Éclair and not destroying the ceiling from above anymore. He stops the ceiling, that Éclair destroyed to get rid of her chasers, from crashing down on him and his sister by using Magnetfeld to keep the rocks floating in the air. As Éclair broke through a Nano-mist wall created by his sister, Tweedledum use his Magnetfeld ability again, this time directly on Éclair, effectively stopping her from moving for a moment. While holding her in his Magnetfeld he tells her "No more running. It's time we found out which of our abilities is stronger. Your Power or my Magnetfeld", before he has time to react after that, Éclair uses her own ability to throw him against a wall. As a reaction to that, after Éclair fled and left the twins behind, Tweedledee and Tweedledum decided to use their joined ability Windstoß to stop Éclair, though not without Tweedledum having some doubts, because Éclair was a human, to use it, only to be reminded by his sister that Éclair was an G-class E.S member, the strongest the G.O.T.T ever had. tweedlesreenshot26.png tweedlesreenshot27.png|Tweedledum blocking further shoots with his magnetfeld tweedlesreenshot28.png|Tweedledum taking his sister away He and his sister caught Éclair in their joined ability Windstoß. At first the two managed to overpower Éclair with it, but she managed to free herself. Tweedledum was the first to notice that Éclair was breaking out and shouts at Tweedledee to get aside as Tweedledee was directly in Éclairs line of attack. After the explosion that followed Éclair breaking free it's shown that Tweedledum was fast enough to get from the one side to the other to shield his sister with his body, as they are both shown laid out on the floor, Tweedledum half over his sister. Both get back on their feet fast, as Éclair didn't have a chance to get away before Tweedledum and Tweedledee were getting up again, chasing Éclair again. This chase didn't take as long as on her way Éclair picked up Lumiere. Lumiere blocked the way of the twins through closing the metal doors in their way. Not being stopped by that the twins continued chasing the two until they were surprised that behind one door robots showed up that shoot at the two, hitting Tweedledee much to Tweedledum's shock. He then blocks further shots with his Magnetfeld to create a wall that blocks the shots and kneels beside his sister tweedlesreenshot30.png|Tweedledum next to the hurt Tweedledee tweedlesreenshot29.png|Tweedledum watching as the GOTT was destroyed to check on her. Tweedledum decided to take his sister and leave Lumiere and Éclair behind. Both twins are later shown at the end showing them outside where the hurt people had been brought too, with Tweedledum kneeling next to his sister and commenting on that 'this is how it all ends', only to be corrected by his sister that it only was the beginning. The next time he is shown is in episode 17 where it was commented that he, Tweedledee and Cesario and Viola were for now unable to fulfil their duty as E.S members. He is shortly shown with Viola watching their hurt partners resting. In episode 20 as Lumiere became sick, Tweedledum visits her and Éclair together with his sister, bringing flowers. While his sister looked after Lumiere he placed the flowers on a table and watched his sister interact with Lumiere and Éclair. As they left he also expressed his hopes for Lumiere to get better soon by telling Éclair that he thinks that he and his sister are ready for a rematch as soon as Lumiere gets better. Leaving on Dodo to get back to their ship, that's been flying over the house Lumiere was in, Tweedledum noticed the La Muse in stealth mode outside of the house making his sister comment on how they weren't the only ones worried for Lumiere. Tweedlesreenshot10.png Tweedlesreenshot9.png|The twins leaving on Dodo Tweedlesreenshot13.png|Tweedledum notice the La Muse outside of the house in stealth mode In episode 21 Tweedledum had been ordered with his sister to bring the champagne to the now finished Deucalion, though Eclipse says that in truth they act as her eyes there. While flying to the Ship in C-squared Tweedledum lists all the things it can do and makes a remark about how it shows everything humankind accomplished as a race. He also makes a remark to his sister that she makes it sound as if the Nouvlesse are somehow separated from humankind. Later in the episode the twins are close to the Deucalion the C-squared scanners take notice of something which makes Tweedledee order Tweedledum to launch a scan. Tweedledum finds a canceler but is losing the signal quickly. He and his sister wanted to go to the Deucalion to investigate, but are stopped to do so, even after Tweedledum explained what was going on. As the Deucalion starts warp not much later Tweedledum is the one to notice it, but C-squared is pushed away from the Deucalion by the shock wave created as it started, also shaking up the twins inside the ship. The next time they show up is in episode 23, the battle against Alv who's controlling the Deucalion. The twins show up shooting a computer virus, the same they used to destroy La Muse and Donnerschlag, into the Deucalion. Both Tweedledum and Tweedledee then take active parts in the battle, like the rest of the E.S members and the clones of Éclair and Lumiere that showed up. In episode 24 both twins used their own ship and themselves to protect Éclair and Lumiere from an attack from Alv, so the two could finish Alv of. Both survived due to the pilot cabin being ejected. Tweedledum had been shown mourning Éclair as she seemed to have died in the final attack as the rest of the E.S members and the clones did. In the end of Kiddy Grade Tweedledum is shown in the nursery visiting the baby Chevalier, together with his sister, Viola, Cesario and Mercredi as Mrs. Padushka showed up with her baby daughter. tweedlesreenshot32.png tweedlesreenshot33.png Kiddy Girl-and In Girl-and Tweedledum is one of the first characters to show as the former GOTT was trying to stop a planet from destroying the galaxy. He and his sister tried to talk Éclair out of sacrificing herself to stop the planet from exploding, though it stopped quickly as Lumiere agreed with Éclair and both activated their abilities to stop the planet from exploding. After the time jump he is also the first former E.S member together with his sister who is shown still working on active duty for the new GTO as E.S members, both in new mission clothes. In episode 1 he and his sister get a mission from the Director of the GTO, Hiver, in her office as Ascoeur, who Sommer asked to bring coffee shows up. Both twins take their leave, not without Tweedledum commenting to Ascoeur that he had waited for his coffee, not her as the girl believed them to be waiting for her, before hurrying after his sister who called for him. The twins walk out of the GTO passing two receptionists who thanked both for their hard work, while Tweedledee thanked the two while passing and Tweedledum choose to ignore them. In episode 2 Tweedledum came to visit his sister who was working late in the GTO to create a new security alarm system, being slightly surprised and happy that his sister seemed to be in a good mood as he entered, saying she seemed to have fun. He also showed slight surprise when Tweedledee responded that she was just playing a fun game at the moment. Category:Character Story